Demon Magic
by stolen rite
Summary: after odw Rachel finds someone else kind of like herwho has a history with demons and ivy finds someone who maybe can help her get over rachel *femslash* and rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

i own none of kim harrisons characters

Chapter One

Ivy and I were stood at the front entrance to the church trying to make it look as tho we were having a casual conversation on are steps, really we were waiting to catch a glimpse of the person orpersons who where moving in next door toKeasley and Ceri.

The moving van had turned up last night and unloaded all the furniture we'd watched like a pair of curtain twitching old ladies who were nosey as hell but it can't be helped nothing like a new neighbour to get the street gossiping but hey at least they wernt gossiping about Ivy, Jenks and me for a a change.

Ivy turned tome to speak "cars coming up should be round the corner any secound now,maybe its the new neighbours"

maybe I replied as the car came down the street.

A faded black oldish looking convertable pulled up in the driveway next door to Keasley,On closer inspection I noticed the stickers on the inside of the windows mostly of rock and punk bands.

The drivers side of the door opened followed by a a long slimleg wrapped in black jeans and some serious ass kicking boots, vamp made at my guess but a bitmore bikerish.

The leg was followed by the rest of a womans body thin but not sickly vampires shadow thin plus she didnt have the pale grey looking skin of a shadow obviously this was a sun lover by the golden tan.

The woman walked round to the passenger side of the car long wavy black hair to her waist swaying as she went,as she got round to the door she caught sight of me and Ivy gorping at her and threw up a smile then went to the opening the door to pull out a couple of boxes that were on the seat.

Two Days Later

Ceri sat at the kitchen table drinking her usual cup of tea while Jenks flittered round her head talking to her about the baby, Ceris 3 month old son Elias was taking a nap with Keasley watching over him across the road.

The baby was looked just like his mother he had her delicate features her fair skin and hair and beautiful green eyes.

"So you talked to your new neighbour yet" Jenks asked pulling me back to their conversation.

Ceri soon filled us in about the new neighbour although she herself hadnt spoken to her she told us Keasley had spoken to her a few times when she'd been in the garden, according to Keasley her name was Eden DiNovi her farther had died a few months ago leaving her everything and she had moved here.

"she's a witch too rachel maybe you two could become friends" Ceri chimed

"Yer Rach the two of you spell together you could teach her some of Al's lesson"Jenks said flying up to my face so i could the gleam of humour in his eyes.

"oh yer i could see that working, Hi my names Rachel would you like come over and learn some demon magic" I shot back at him

"well Keasley said she seems nice he said she is quite shy tho"

After Ceri had left i was stood at the sink cleaning the dishes and talking to jenks

"you know maybe we should invite Miss DiNovi for dinner or something ya'know do the neighbourly thing"i said more talking out load tomyself than to the pixy

jenks snorted laughter hit my ears " yer Ivy would jus loove that"

"What would i jus love?" Ivy asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Damn I hadnt even heard her come into the church .I looked from the sink to Ivy who stood in the doorway in her usualleather get up her jutting round her jawline.

"I was thinking of asking the new neighbour for dinner or something"

"Yer sounds good, how about tomorro night?" Ivy said as she sat at her place in front of the computer.

I nodded in agreement to Ivy and then filled her with the new local gossip passed on from Ceri

After i had taken the trash out i walked over to the house across the street to invite our new neighbour for dinner . I walked up the porch steps and went to knock on the front door jus as it opened.

"Saw you coming up the garden, didnt mean to startle you..sorry" The girl who opened the door was the same girl Ivy and I had seen get the car just up close she looked a lot younger than I first thought she was.

"No problem, my names Rachel Morgan I live across the street with my room-mates" i said takingin her apprance she was around my hight, Up close she had perfectly tanned gold skin with not a mark on it and huge vivid blue eyes and the ebony curtain of hair really made them stand out, great stuck between her and Ivy i was gonna feel like the ugly duckling

"Eden Dinovi " she replied moving to shake my hand with her long thin one.

she smiled at me showing me a nice set of pearly whites she did seem kinds nervouse of to , well Ceri dd say Keasley had told her she was a shy one

"I was just coming over to see if you would tocome for dinner tomorro about seven meet the new neighbours and that" i asked her giving her my warmest smile

Se seemed to think over what i'd just asked her and after a moment her face broke into another smile "I'd really like that,thanks I dont have any friends here so some company would be nice .

After some small talk with Eden on the step she invited me into her home aplogising for the mess as we walked to the back of the house to the kitchen for some coffee. I stayed talking to the girl for almost an hour when I said i had to head off home.

When i got back through to my own kitchen Ivy and Jenks where at the table ready to question me.

"so whats she like Rache, She good buddy material or what?"

I saw the quick look of jealousy on Ivys face as jenks darted round my head asking me his question. I gave her a small smilethen focused back to Jenks.

"She seems nice quite tho, she'scoming to dinner I invited Keasley and Ceri aswell but Ceri and Elias have a previouse appointment with trent" no doubt at one of his secret bio labs i thought to myself as fineshed the sentence.

Keasley was first arrive for dinner , After Ivy invited him in he handed her the bottle of wine he brought to go with the meal "Ceri sends her aplogies that she couldnt make it" he said as he took a seat in the sanctuary by the pool table.

The door bell rang again and again Ivy beat me to it. The way she was acting you'd think she was even excited about to tonight which was strange she never got excited over anything.

"Hi you must be Ivy, Rachels room-mate" i heard Eden say from the hall

"Yer hi you must be Eden, come on in everyone is in the sancuary" Ivys voice followed Edens

The two of them walked into the sancuary loking like they jus walked out of some photo shoot. Eden came over to hand me a another bottle of wine and said her hello's to everyone.

"OOOHH your the newbie then, I'm Jenks nice to meet you"

Eden recovered well from the shock of Jenks appearing a few inches from her face and managed to stammer an hello to him.

"Well we all know who's now, dinner will be ready in about twenty so any wanna a drink and a game of pool while we wait" i asked.

Keasley helped me with glasses of wine while Ivy and Eden racked up and Jenks bombarded the poor girl with question after question.

As we walked back in I heard Jenks ask a question that made me mentally cringe

" So Keasley said your dad died and you moved up here what about you mom, got any other family?".

I relised what Jenks had been doing with all his question he was intergating the poor woman

"Jenks, Jesus she'snot an assin, you dont have to answers his questions you know" I told her as i walked back in the room a threw Jenks a nasty look

"Yer jus ignore him if gets on your nerves we normally do" Ivy pipped up from over her side of the pool table

"shut it or I'll pix you Tamwood" Jenks shot back at Ivy

Eden just grinned at the scene in front of her and said she didnt mind answering

" I dont have any other family well except for an uncle but he's a bit of a bastard...I mean well he's just not a nice guy"

Eden went red in her cheeks and forehead as swore in front of us

"And my mom died giving birth to me, so was just me and dad. We both knew he was going to die tho he'd been sick for quite a while"

eden spoke to us all as she potted the ball she liningup on the table

"So how come you moved to cinci?" i asked making polite conversation

"I'm starting at the university in september so i was goingto be moving here anyway and after died dad I wasnt to keen on satying in the house we had alone and he left his money so i bought a place here, I decided ifi dont like here after uni i can sell up and move" she told me while lining up another shot .

"Your just starting uni huh?, that makes you what twenty?" Ivy asked

"twenty one " Eden replied

Eden and Ivy carried on the casual banter Keasley and me joining in but mostly listeningand watching thier pool game, I was more intrested in watching Ivy tho. She was clearly checking Eden out watching her instead of their pool game, Du'h why i had i not noticed this Ivy actually agreed to have some one over for dinner and had been semi excited all day , Jesus she liked Eden. I tried to surpressed my grin to myself but Ivy saw and a looked from Eden to her and gave a her a wink and i swear to god i saw the woman actually blush .

An hour later we were all sat in the kitchen making are way thru dinner and talking mostly about Eden(who seemed to be getting a little drunk off the wine, proberbly because Ivy kept refilling the glasses evry time they were half empty). I decided I liked Eden the girl was funny and the wine she drank the more we noticed she had as much as a mouth as Jenks did, Eden told us she had a gotton a job ata bar downtown n said we should come down when she was working and she'd slip us drinks. Turns out she's been in cincy for two weeks looking at places to buy.

By the end of the meal i was really enjoying myself hell even Ivy was , but mostly i think because she had parked herself next to Eden and kepy accidently brushing her arm or hip, Eden didnt seem to mind tho I swear she even smiled a couple of times when Ivys arm brushed her own. Maybe there was something here or maybe it was the wine either way the evening was going great even Keasley was loosing up a bit .

Then it hit me the smell of burnt ember , Oh shiti said in my head as i turned to see the figure in the green velveteen coat stood at far end of my kitchen

"Evening Ms Morgan" a cold english accent drawled out

"Fuck is that goddamn demon" Eden said from behinde my turned head

Let me know what you think,sorry its kinda slow its my first story so do let me know what you think

cheers x


	2. Chapter 2

I own none of Kim Harrison's characters

Chapter Two

"Well well isnt she a bright one" Al drawled looking past me to Eden

I stood out of my chair knocking it over to the side. "Everyone on hallowed ground now" i roared. "Err no can do Rache here to help I'm afraid" Jenks wind chime voice said from close to my ear .

Al moved forward toward me but i saw it coming and dived over the table to fall flat on my face at Ivy's feet, I quickly jumped up again trying to shove Ivy out of my and prepare for Al's next attack. the plates and cultrey from the table where now smashed or scattered on the floor from my dive across the table .

I was going to freak out any secound now I knew it,of course Al would have to show up when I had guests the bastard, The fear in the pitt of my stomach was rising i had to get everyone out the kitchen now before one of my friends got hurt. God what would I do if something happend to them at that thought the panic started to rise aswell as the fear. I was trying to shove Ivy out of the way but she wasnt budging I glanced up into her face to see her eyes fully dilated to black. I mentally swore at myself, she was sensing my fear and vamping goddamnit!! why !! stupid vamp instincts. I gave Ivy a big shove to move her I didnt have time for this firs i'd deal with Al then take on the vampire, Ivy moved with my mamoth shove she almost went back on her ass knocing Eden over and right into Al's path.

Al grinned down her that sadstic smile going all the to his eyes

"my my my arnt you a pretty one , Rachel you have the prettiest friends" He laughed over at me while reaching down to pick Eden up by her throut and changing in to a short square jawed jet blackhaired man with the same dazzlingly blue eyes as the girl in his hands.

I screamed at Al to put her down and he turned toward "What will you give me for her life , your soul perhaps?". Al continued to give me that shit eating grin of his then turned his attention back to Eden.

As he turned his head back to face she grabed him with both hands round his head and stuck her thumbs into eyes. Al went misty and Eden dropped to the floor on her knee's but she had knocked Al right into my circle carved into the floor of my kitchen .

"Rachel put a circle up"Jenks screeched from over head

I said the word to instantly put my circle and Al was good and stuck first tho i had to tackle Ivy. "Ivy you o.k?" I asked as she stood by the doorway Keasley blocking her path to me.

"I'm fine just give me a minute" she said then she was gone.

I heard her bathroom door close from down the hall, she was going to be ok. Now i had to speak to Eden what the hell was I ment to say to her err I'm sorry about the demon crashing our dinner party maybe we can do this again sometime...hmm i think maybe Al had just ruined a potenial friendship.

I looked back to Al and spoke "I banish you demon back into the everafter" and like he was never here he was gone leaving me with his mess, I moved to my circle waving my fingers through it to break it.Then turned my attention to Eden.

I walked over to Eden who was still on the floor and reached out a hand to help her up, "Eden am sorry about this I really am" Whatelse could I say except that i was sorry

"Dont worry about it I'v delt with demons before and no before you ask I'm not black witch"

I was gobsmacked she didnt even bat eyelid at me jus stood up and and rubbed her neck from where Al had been holding her ( it was pretty red i bet it was going to bruise).

"rough neighbour hood growing up people into everything from brimstone to demons I'v seen my fair share of freaky shit, just it turning in to my uncle that bit freaked me out"Eden sighed as she moved her hand away from her neck.

"Ivy ok she looked pretty shaken up"she spoke asnodded her toward the door Ivy had left through

"she'll be fine , bet she ran off to avoid clean up duty" i tried to make a joke to lighten the mood, "I'll give you a hand cleaning up"Eden said walking over to mess on and around the table.

Hey i was liking this chick more and more she didnt get freaked out and she helped clean up, hey even Keasley helped

After the kitchen was back to normal Eden and Keasley said their goodbyes even giving a shout to Ivy but she didnt reply, i walked them to and watched them cross the street untill they both were ata their own doors then waved and went back inside.

What a night this had turned out to be , I really hoped i hadnt scared Eden off she seemed nice and would be cool to have another friend on the street

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This part of the story is from Ivy's P.O.V

I could hear everyone in the kitchen cleaning up I really shoud go out and help them but god I was still shaking when the demon had shown up Eden's fear high skyrocketed i could smell it everywhere and damn I already thought she good enough eat all ready with that jolt to my system, i stayed in my bathroom untill i heard them leave, Eden shouted a goodbye down the hall and I actually blushed jesus i was acting like a teenager with a crush ...God get a grip Ivy!.

The church door shut and i heard Rachel walking backinto the kitchen. Best go see if she's ok, I stood from the tiles off the bathroom floor opened the door and walked back down to the kitchen

"Rachel I'm sorry about before i.." i tried to carry on my sentence but Rachel cut me off "Its ok I understand I just hope our new neighbour dosnt think were a street of lunatics" Rachel gave me a smile and handed me the pack of crackers she was eating from offering me some, I shook my head, She smelt so nice the scent of fear dying down and that relaxed air coming over her. I had to get out i wanted blood and Rachel was off limits my thoughts drifted across the street to Eden then my brain kicked in and told like hell it would happen, stop day dreaming Ivy and get yourself out before you do something stupid.

I walked in to the hall and grabbed my leather jacket i'd take my bike out for a spin go see micheal he'd help me take care of my thirst then i could come home and evrything would be ok...yer sure it would, god i was fucked up, crooning over my room-mate who wont let me touch now getting a crush on my new neighbour.

"Rachel I'm going out for a while will you be ok here?"

"I'll be fine Jenks is here remeber"she smiled but i knew she knew what i was going out to do.

The cool night air hit refreshing my whole body it felt wonderful, i walked to the curb to get on my bike when i heard the sound of a door from across the street.

Looking over i saw Eden coming down the steps of her porch and i could hear the keys jingling in her hand, she had a coat on and a bag with her. Shit maybe we'd scared her into going to hotel for the night and then neveing coming back.

"Hey you going out?" I asked my voice loud enough to cross the space off the road between us

" Yer I think i need a drink you know any good bars?" she smiled at me from over by her car, she had a really nice smile friendly and warm ...jesus Ivy i scoulded myself , then the thought hit me i could take her for a drink.No no i couldnt what the hell was wrong with me am acting like a teenager no, I'm acting like Rachel livivng a little on the edge, why not she seemed to have fun alot more than I did and I did like this girl and from her actions at dinner i think she liked me to, she hadnt flinched when i'd touched and her hand had swiped past thigh more than once i dont think it had been an accident.

"Yer, you want some company i could use a drink myself" yer I'd take a leaf out of Rachels book and just go for it.

Eden looked like she was into the rock music scene I knew just where to take her.

We had taken Eden's car over to a bar called one eye'd jacks they played evrything from jeff buckley to nine inch nails something for everyone to enjoy. We sat down at a small table atthe furthest corner of the bar, I took my seat against the wall and Eden slid into the seat opposite me.

"So whats your poision" Eden asked me giving me a halfsmile and looking at me with her head tilted to the side, she was a very attractive woman.

" Wine , red wine and yours?"

"vodka , gets you drunk very quick my kinda drink" grinning at me while she gave me her answer.

"Well these first couple are on me" I stood and walked to the bar before she could decline my offer

We'd been in the bar over two hours now and we were equaly drunk,we'd talked about stupid stuff mostly and as we were still laughing at a stupid she had told me a guy walked up a stuck his ass in the chair right next to me.Jesus he reeked off aftershave and stale smoke.

"ladies what are two creatures such as yourselves doing in a dive like this" he spoke turning his head to look at both of us then gave us a each a stomach churning wink ..sleeze i thought, but a small smile tugged at the corners of Edens mouth and for a split secound i thought she had actually fallen for this guy's cheap line, Instead she burst out laughing.

"Sorry romeo am what you call kinda gay and besides if i wasnt the winking really tacky never would have gone for it" she spoke through her laughter.

The guy walked off ashen faced and sullen.

Eden looked over at face going red "I'm sorry I hope you dont have a problem with my err oriantation"

"I thought you were joking to get that guy away but no I dont have a problem with it am not err what you would call straight myself" I reasured Eden. A fter what i said there seemed to be a something about her eyes , i think i'd been right about her.

We stayed at our table in the bar untill she started yawning. Maybe it was time to leave we were both pretty drunk by now and sleep didnt seem like such a bad idea. Outside the bar the sky was starting to lighten up and a few birds were making the annoying sounds they make

"We should jump a cab I'll pick my car up later " As she spoke she pulled a cellphone from one of her pockets to call a cab.

Twenty minutes later we where almost home

As the cab drove off Eden walked to me on the curb jus outside her new home. "Thanks for this evening Ivy I had a great night really fun" Then she didnt something i didnt expect she leaned forwad and pulled me to her one arm evloping my waist the other on my left arm , then she kissed mepressed her lips hard gainst mine and i felt her tongue push againstmy own and pull my bottom lip between her teeth were she gently bit me, god the girl knew how to tease. Stepping back from me she looked intomy eyes then apoligised huh??.

"sorry Ivy I shouldnt of done that but well no I'mnot sorry just I'd of never done it sober amnot as shy when am drunk and I didnt think you'd make the first move I'm sorry if I gotmy wires crossed" she speaking really fast obviously nervous.

Ileaned in and kissed her again shutting her up and whispiring in her ear she didnt have to be sorry for anything.

I slowly traced my fingers up the line of her spine getting a small noise from her throut,her hands where in my her and stroking my neck and we were still in the street and she was very drunk.

I pulled away fromher and her a smal lsmile " maybe its best if we go home get some sleep" she nodded and ran her fingers over my mine asa sign of goodbye

"goodnight she whispered to me and turned to go up her porch and inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own any of Kim Harrisons characters

Chapter 3

I hadnt heard Ivy come home this morning, Jenks told me she got in just before dawn and she reeked of booze. Just what i needed to deal with today Ivy with hangover.

I had a run this afternoon tho so maybe we wouldnt cross paths untill this evening and I'd avoid the worst of it well I'd hope anyway.

Jenks was standing on the windowsill in the kitchen while I made myself some breakfast and a nice mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Hey Race, you need anything from the garden me and the kids are going to some spring cleaning before are run" The pixie asked me. I did need some herbs and stuff and gave my list to Jenks with a thankyou.

"No problem about the herbs and seeds but you may have a problem now Ivy's coming down the hall, so yer...er good luck" The pixie laughed like wind chimes as he rose up off his feet and out of the window.

"Morning Ivy, you want some coffee" Ivy gave me nod as she sauntered into the kitchen wrapped in her pale pink silk dressing gown and wearing a stupidly daft giant grin on her face.

"Well someone woke up on the right side of the bed" I mused giving her a smirk and handing her a mug of coffee. What was wrong with this woman today she was actually blushing, Ivy Tamwood last of the living Tamwood line was sat here infront of me blushing! "So where did you head off to last night, Jenks said you didnt get home till pretty late."

"Oh I err went for a drink with Eden" Ivy told me turning an ever deeper shade of pink round her cheeks and forehead " We went to some rock and roll bar downtown, maybe had one two many my head is throbing right now" She continued to tell me the blush still not leaving her face.

Hmm tell tale sign on Ivy's face, had i been right about Eden,I hoped so it was nice seeing Ivy with a smile on her face it was'nt a thing i saw much. "So tell me Tamwood, is Miss DiNovi the reason for the cheesy grin and all your blushing" I nearly burst out into a fit of laughter at the look Ivy gave me, mouth making a perfect little o and her whole face almost went crimson.

"Am I being that obvious?" She asked. I gave her a small smile n brought my coffee and a plate of toast over to are table and sat down, plate between us so we could share."Nah your not being obvious I can just read you , So what happened between the two of you" Yep I was going to play dutiful friend and let Ivy tell me all about her night out with Eden and maybe I was curious aswell, hey everyone is entitled to their little bit of gossip.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of hours after my nice talk over breakfast with Ivy I was sat in my car hidden in the shadow of the building across from the one I was watching with jenks sat on my rearveiw mirror talking endlessly about how he knew Eden had liked Ivy from the moment the woman had walked through the door. I was begining to wish I hadnt told him anything now if this was what i was going to have to put up with all night.

"Rache there's someone coming out the building, I think it might be our guy" Jenks voice had an alert tone to it and we both had our full attention on the door across the street as the man we had seen earlier enter the building push open the door and step out onto the street.

The run was an easy one the client a warlock named Lucy Samstone was being followed by this creep and wanted us to get him to stop a simple tag and scare job.

The man was heading towards his car keys jingling in his hand a wad of papers in the other, poor guy didnt even hear us coming I gave a quick swipe to his legs an he went straight down sprawled out on his stomach his wad of papers cascading around him on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!" He screamed at me turning around on the pavement to face me. Before he even moved to get up I had my hands on the front of his jacket and my face up close to his and with Jenks hovering round the guy's head he didnt have a chance of running.

"Are you a lunatic! What do you want money , take my wallet just get your hands off me!" He didnt look scared his pale skinny sulen looking face stayed impassive but his voice betrayed his itwas shakey and you could hear the fear in it.

"What we want is for you to stop following Lucy around you stay away from her" I snarled this at him trying to put on my best scary face, I bet i looked like an ass.

"I'm sorry i cant do that" this guys face had changed his didnt have that note of fear in it now, what the hell had changed in under three secounds. I gave him a shake rocking his head on his sholders "What do you mean you cant do that you stop following her or we hurt you" I hissed

" Well I cant stop following her because its my job to follow her, I'm a private investigator but if you had done any reasearch you would have known that and I cant stop following here because I'm still currently investigating her activaties for F.I.B." I was stumped, Oh crap I had just taken down one the F.I.B's investigators I mentally slapped myself stupid. Ivy would never have made this mistake she'd of researched this guy found out who he was and never made a stupid mistake like this , I was possibly going to be in alot of trouble.

"Oh Shit! I'm really sorry" I stood up from where i was crouching over him and helped him to his feet " Miss samstone hired me to scare away a stalker , you being the stalker" I told him

" Well I can assure you I'm no stalker miss err?" He moved his as to toss his hair out of his eyes then reached into the inside pocket of his jacket pulling out a F.I.B badge.

"Its Morgan, Rachel Morgan" I took the badge when he handed it over in his wallet showing me his drivers license aswell. Cambell Aberhurn, I read his name from the driving licencse not a bad photo he had either showing hair a little shorter than he had now the dark brown ends just above his collor ,he had glasses on in the picture too silver round frames framing his light grey eyes. I handed his wallet back to him and began my apolgies again

"Miss Morgan please stop apologising look there is no serious damage done and to tell the truth you've helped me out a little, I know know that Lucy has seen me following her so I now know I have to be more careful" He smiled at me as he spoke the last of his words. "Still am really sorry I feel like such an idiot, let me help you get your papers together they have gone all over the place" I bent down and began picking the sheets of printed paper up , helping Cambell put them back into some kind of order. "Rache Rache ! " I walked over to where Jenks was shouting me from. "Rache quick look at this" I bent down to pick up the sheet of paper he was standing on, My throut tightened, On the paper was a picture of Eden she looked a lot younger but it was her, the name above the picture said Eden Caitlin Karmicheal. I stood up Jenks flying up to my shoulder.

"Hey excuse me Cambel..Mr.Aberhurn why do you have a picture of this woman" Cambell looked up at me as I walked over waving the paper with Eden's picture on. "You mean Karmicheal been looking for her and her farther for years, He was a big smuggler for brimstone at one point made millions off the drug apparently , they found his body in a house in New Orleans last week. Nice big house apparently looked like he'd been living there for years no sign of the her tho" He pointed at the picture as he ended his sentence. " Was she a drug smuggler?" I asked. "No she's a kid , but her uncle found out his brother was dead and naturaly he wanted to know about his neice's whereabouts, she's not dangerous just another missing person. Her uncle tho he really wants to find out where she is really worried about her like, You keep that paper if you want there already up in police stations everywhere , pass it around see if anyone's seen her" I nodded at him. " I have to go I'm really sorry for knocking you down and i hope none of your papers are ruined" I turned to go but he grabbed my arm before I did and handed me his card "You call me if you see her and hey I'll even split the reward money with" He smiled when I took the card and went back to picking up papers

I walked over to my car, opened the door got in behind the wheel and then took a deep breath. "Rache what are we going to do, We have to tell Ivy you know we cant keep this from her" Jenks was hovering in front of my face a concerned look on his , "I know we best get home , damn it , I hate when everything gets complicated"


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own any of Kim Harrisons characters

Chapter four

Driving home my head was still reeling from what Cambell Aberhurn had told me, Damnit! I felt like smacking my head against the dash board. "What are we goin to do Rache?" Jenks asked landed on the steering wheel between my hands face tilted up waiting for my answer. Jesus I knew what we had to do I just wasnt looking forward to doing it " Were going home to talk to Ivy" I huffed out.

Ivy's bike was parked by the curb when we pulled up outside the church , well at least I knew she was home. When I opened the church door I was greated by the smell of food cooking, Ivy was cooking? Ivy never cooked. I threw my coat over Ivy's chair in the sancuary and carried on down the hall to the kitchen. What greeted me made my stomach turn I didnt need this. Eden was stood in the kitchen over my stove stirring something in one of the pans Ivy stood next to her leaning against the the worktop her hand resting lightly on Edens hip. Well no time like the present to get this over with.

"Hey Rachel you hungry Edens making spagetti" Ivy said flashing me a grin.

"No I'm ok but I need to talk to you and to Eden" I looked at Ivy giving her a stern look to tell her this was important , then sat down in my usual place at Ivy's table

Ivy sat down ects w me waitng for Eden to join us, Eden turned down the heat under the pan then came and sat down next to Ivy her fingers went across Ivy's back as she sat down. I really wished I didnt have to do this I didnt want to ruin this for Ivy she seemed to really like Eden and it was obvious Eden liked her. But she had lied to me and to Ivy and I was not going to stand by and let Ivy get hurt.

I pulled the missing persons poster of Eden out of my bag and put it down in the middle of the table where we could all see it "Whats going on here Eden" My words were said harshly but I wanted them to get through.

"Oh god" she gasped

"What is this? Eden whats going on" Ivy had pickedup the poster now looking from the picture to Eden's face. "I can explain this, I really can" Eden spokebut her voice was low and her eyes were downcast.

"Oh you better had explainand now" Ivys voice was like ice

"Rachel where did you get this?"

"I got it off an F.I.B investergator, told a little bit about your dad and you to but i'm sure you can elborate on it for me" I gave her my I'mnot joking face waiting for her to carry on.

"What have you been told?" she asked

"Just that your dad was a brimstone smuggler and that they found his body last week in New Orleans and that now your uncle is worried and is trying to find you" .

Eden looked up fear flashing across her face. " I'm sorry I lied to both of you I really am and I'll tell you why, Yes my dad was a brimstone smuggler but he was blackmailed into doing it, he was a good person he was only trying to keep me safe. When I was born I was sick, I was born with a gene defect that would have killed before I was even old enough to talk. My dad begged my uncle to pay for treatment my uncles a very rich man and he did pay for my treatment a treatment which involved bio-drugs I dont know what they did to me I just know now that I'm not going to die. My uncle though he needed someone to help him run his brimstone buisness ,my dad didnt want to do it but he said if he didnt he would tell everyone and anyone who would listen that I was some kind of genetic experiment. Imagine what my dad felt if anybody had found out about me I would have been locked away or killed so he agreed." Eden stopped speaking for a moment to take a drink, But now my head was starting to spin what had happened to Eden was very much like what had happened to me , could we possibly both have had the same disease?

Eden put her glass down and went on with her story. " When I was ten the I.S started investigating my dad he didnt no what to do so we ran away, one day he came home he'd taken a lot of money from my uncle made me pack some clothes and we left. He was terrified and he was paranoid we would be found everywhere we went. We never stayed anywhere longer than a month and then on to the next place by the timei was fiftteen I had been all over the world and by then we thought no one would be looking for us anymore so we came back to the states , to New Orleans we settled down there we made ourselves blend in I went back to school dad bought a house we were happy there untill about two months ago, Dad got a letter from my uncle he knew where we were he said he wanted to see us he'd been so worried about us. It was lie of course I knew it was that bastard wouldnt care what happend to us he wanted something. I asked dad not meet with him but he wouldnt listen to me. He met with my uncle, brought sweet uncle James back to his neice thats when what he wanted came out. Turns out what they did to fix my body had certain side effects ,side effects he found very useful. He wanted to take me with him said he needed me, my dad of course said no said he'd never let me go over his dead body. So bastard of an uncle shot him dead" Eden had began to cry , Ivy put her arms around her and kissed her forehead. Eden lookedup to Ivy then to me "I'm sorry I liedto you both but I will not let my uncle find me the man is evil he dealswith demons he runs a drug empire I dont want that man near me he makes my skin crawl and if I got the chance I'd kill the bastard myself all he wants is to use and when he has no further use for me he'll kill me just like he did to my dad"

Oh god, I knew I should of been worried about Eden and her uncle and yes of course I was but I wasmore concerned about the side effects Eden had that her uncle James was so intrested in he'd kill to take Eden with him "Eden er side effects what are they" I was afraid of the answer I was going to get.

"Its err complicated " That same look of fear from before crossed Eden's face again

"You can kindle demon magic cant you" I saw her jaw almost drop to the table. "How did you know that!" Eden jumped up from where she was sitting Ivy rising slowly behind her.

"I can to Eden, We must of had the same illness when we were babies I had bio-drug treatment to make me better to fix the emzymes in my blood and now I can kindle demon magic" My god I had found someone else like me , Me and Eden needed to have long talk.

Ivy's P.O.V

Eden and Rachel had been talking for hours. Rachel did her best to explain to Eden all she knew about her illness and about what she could do and what she had discovered in the everafter. Eden looked so shaken and like she was going to throw up hel even I felt shaken up tonight had been so strange. I tried to make myself busy by making coffee for everyone. I didnt want to get in the way of Eden and Rachel talking but I wanted to talk to Eden to she had told us her shocking life story and I wanted to make sure she was ok.

By 3a.m the two of them had stopped talking. Eden looked like she was ready to fall asleep or burst into tears, Rachel got up saying she was tired and heading to bed for a nap. As she leftt the room I walked back over to Eden and sat down beside her "Are you ok?" I asked putting my hand on her arm.

She let out a strangled laugh " I'm far from ok I think I'v gone into shock Ivy, but you know it will be ok, I think maybe I need to leave cincci tho I cant get found by uncle"

My heart sank I didnt want her to leave I wanted her to stay I could protect her if she stayed. " Eden there is no point in leaving he is proberbly looking for you all over the country your as safe here as anywhere else"

"Ivy your right,I'm just scared . I'll just lay low hide out y'know maybe you could keep me company " she flashed me that big smile and my heart almost melted, I knew she was only trying to lighten things and who could blame her tonight had been intense.

" We didnt get to eat my spagetti did we" Eden changed the subject and I was willing to go with she needed a break. "Nope why are you hungry?"

"Starving actually, there are some wonderful instant noodles in the cupboard over at my house,care to join me" She gave me a another smile and laughed, instant noodles were not up there with food I actually liked but after that smile and seeing it actually spread to her eyes I couldnt say anything but yes

Ten minutes later we had crossed the street and were sat on the sofa's in Edens livingroom eating instant noodles surrounded by unpackedmoving box's and watching some stupid talk show on her wide screen t.v

Eden looked tired she was slumped into the back of he sofa legs crossed bowl of noodles held between her knees, her eyes looked heavy like she hadnt slept in a while. She turned her head to look at me.

"What" she asked, damnit she had noticed my watching her.

"nothing " i sheepishly replied.

She leaned forward and put her bowl down on the floor and as she sat back she shuffled closer to me then she put her hand round the back of my neck he fingers smooth and gentle. I inclinedmy head towards hers are lips meeting for a kiss that sent shivers down my spine her other hand had found its way to my hip and was now slowly moving up my side. Her tongue was searching the inside of my mouth moving over my teeth but avoiding my fangs. I moved upwards slightly one arm going round her waist the other moving to her face, I lay Eden down on the couch sliding my body in next to hers her right hand found mine and are fingers were intwinded as were are legs . I could feel the heat rising all over her body and she could probebly feel the same heat coming from. my mouth moved away from hers and along the side of her jaw then I moved my way down to her neck she let out asmall moan her hands still exploring me.

I moved so Eden was lying next to me in my arms

"Whats wrong" Her hands were either side of my head and she looked straight into my eyes

"Nothing just its been a crazy night and I dont want to rush this and ruin it" It was killingme not to carry on every instinct I had was telling me to do this but my brain was telling me to go slow.

"Would you stay anyway , I mean just like this thats it"

I nodded and pulled her closer to me.

please read & reveiw


End file.
